Relationship
by ecwecwecw1
Summary: How Goten and Bra's relationship changes over the years. GotenxBra, One Shot.


**Author's Note: I have been playing one of my favourite games when I was younger, Dragon Ball Z: Legacy of Goku II and that got me interested in watching the show again. Then I looked at fanfiction and saw quite a few that paired Goten and Bra together. So I thought I'd try my hand at it.**

 **If this has any continuity errors for Dragon Ball Super, I apologise. I haven't watched that show yet. But I plan to.**

* * *

-8 months old-

Goten landed on the balcony of the third floor on the right of Capsule Corp. The floor where Trunks and his family lived. He called Trunks earlier so the door was unlocked. He slid the door open and was greeted by loud crying. He hesitantly stepped inside. Bulma was sitting on the couch, rocking Trunks sister, Bra, in her arms. He hadn't seen her very much since she was born. She was even louder then Trunks said.

"Hey Bulma."

She looked up at him. He could tell she was tired. "Good to see you Goten. Trunks is in the Gravity room training with Vegeta. I'm sure being down there would be more fun than listening to this noise."

Goten sat next to Bulma. "I'll stay here with you. I already trained today with dad. I'll take listening to this then doing that again. Dad makes sure I train six times a week. I could use a bre-"

"Goten, stop for a second."

Goten turned his head to Bulma, who was looking down at her child. Bra wasn't crying anymore. She was staring right at him. Their eyes were locked on each other for a while before Bra started crying again.

"Goten, tell me about how things have been going for you lately?" Bulma asked.

"What do you want to know?"

"Anything?" She said quickly. "Tell me how things have been going between Gohan and Videl."

Goten scratched his chin. "I think she has finally gotten used to living in the mountains. Gohan has been telling me that they want to try and have a child. It's kind of strange that I might be an uncle."

Bulma wasn't really paying attention. She was looking at her daughter, who was not crying anymore.

"Would you like to hold her?" Bulma asked.

Goten was slightly taken aback. He never held a baby before. He nodded. Bulma gently handed her daughter to Goten. Bra rested against his chest, looking up at him.

"I see." Bulma muttered. "Goten I need to ask you for a favour."

"What do you need?"

"Please look after Bra for the next ninety minutes." Goten sat there wide eyed, not knowing what to say. "Please!" Bulma said, sounding slightly desperate.

"I don't mind but why?"

Bulma sighed. "I have some work to get done. It will take at least half an hour to finish. I couldn't focus because of all the crying."

Goten understood Bulma's frustration. "What do you need the other hour for?"

"I need some rest." Bulma looked slightly embarrassed to have said that to a child.

Goten still was a little unsure why she was asking him. "What about Vegeta and Trunks?"

Bulma's face scrunched up. "Vegeta doesn't really get involved with a lot of the parenting. Besides, she seems to stop crying when she hears your voice. I don't know or care why, but it would be a big help if you watched her for me. Please."

Goten didn't see a problem in helping Bulma. Trunks might train all day knowing his father and She looked like she really needed the help. "Ok."

Bulma smiled. "You're a life saver." She left the room.

Goten looked at the baby in his arms. "Maybe I should read you something."

* * *

Trunks and Vegeta were covered in sweat. Vegeta's training seemed to get more intense with each passing day that Trunks got older. Vegeta opened the door to the living room and stopped at what he saw. Trunks pushed passed his dad to see what he was looking at. Goten had Bra in his arms. And he was reading a magazine to her.

"Goten?"

The raven haired sayian looked up at his best friend. "Finished training already?" he said with a laugh.

"What are you doing?" Trunks asked, sitting next to him.

"Reading to Bra."

"Where's Bulma?" Vegeta stepped in front of the three half sayians.

Goten looked up. "When I arrived, she was trying to get Bra to stop crying. She asked me to take care of her for ninety minutes so that she can get some work done and sleep."

"Why didn't she ask a maid or her parents to do it?"

No matter how long Goten knew Vegeta he was still intimidated by him. His eye's had a level of intensity that was unmatched. "She said that my voice calmed Bra down."

Trunks took the magazine from Goten's hands. "This is an article about how Video Games rots your mind."

Goten shrugged. "I wasn't really taking in what I was reading at this point. This is the second magazine I've read."

"When did you arrive?" He knew Goten wasn't the fastest reader. How long had he been sitting here with Bra.

Goten thought about it. "3pm."

"Goten, it's 6."

Goten looked out the window and saw that the sun was a lot lower. He hadn't even notice the time pass. He looked down at Bra who let out a yawn. Vegeta crouched down.

"I'll take her to bed." Goten handed Bra to her father. She started to make some whimpering sounds in his hands. Vegeta looked down at her child, then at Goten.

"Hm." He left the room with Bra.

"Do you still want to hang out?" Trunks asked.

Goten shook his head. "I need to get home now."

Trunks nodded. "Sorry about today and thanks for helping my mum."

"Not a problem."

Goten shook his friends hand and went to the Balcony to fly home.

* * *

Just as Goten was about to go down stairs for dinner, he heard his mother call to him, "Goten, Bulma's on the phone. She wants to talk to you."

Goten walked over to the phone in his room. "Hello?"

" _Goten."_

Goten smiled. She sounded a lot more refreshed then the last time he talked to her. "Did you have a good sleep?"

 _"Sorry I overslept. Trunks told me you were reading to her for three hours."_

"It's ok. It was kind of cool reading to a baby. Training for when I am an uncle," he joked.

 _"So you'd be willing to do it again?"_

Goten grinned. "Are you offering me a job?"

 _"Yes actually. If you could look after Bra some days I would really appreciate it. I will pay you of course."_

Goten paused. He was only joking when he said that, but it wasn't like he couldn't use the money. "If you're serious I'd be willing."

 _"Great! Can you start tomorrow at 1 pm?"_

"Sure."

 _"Thank you. See you tomorrow."_ The phone hung up. Goten let out a small laugh. He had just become a teenager and he already had a job before his father.

* * *

-4 years old-

"Goten?"

Goten looked at Bra who was sitting in his lap. "Yes."

"Can you explain to me about what a Sayian is?"

Goten didn't expect that question. "Hasn't your dad explained what they are before?"

Bra shook her head and turned in his lap. "Dad says that we are aliens that come from a different planet but it's not there anymore. I don't really understand what he's saying."

Goten turned off the TV so he could think. "What I understand is that my dad and your dad come from a planet called Vegeta."

"So the planet is named after my dad?"

"I think it's more likely that your dad is named after the planet." Bra nodded. "I know the Sayians are a warrior race. We would…" Goten stopped himself. He remembered hearing about how the Sayians would be sent to eliminate a planets population and sell the planet. He didn't know how Vegeta would feel about him telling that part to Bra but he knew Bulma wouldn't approve, not to mention Trunks. "We basically worked for a guy called Frieza."

"What was he like?"

"I've never met him. But I think he use to bully the Sayians to work for him."

"Frieza bullied my dad?"

Goten nodded. "But he's gone now. We don't have to worry about him anymore."

Bra looked down. "Is there anything else about Sayians you know?"

Goten tried to remember what his brother told him. "We're born with tails."

Bra's eye's widened, turning fully in Goten's lap. "Like animals?" Goten nodded. Bra was silent. "But none of us have tails. Why?"

"Apparently they found a way to permanently get rid of them. They took care of mine and Trunks when we were born."

"What about me?"

"I assume they did the same thing."

Bra had one more question. "Why is my dad a Prince and not a King?"

Goten wasn't actually sure about that one. "I guess he is now. He just calls himself a prince." Goten then smiled. "I guess that makes you a princess."

Bra blushed. "I'm not."

"Sure you are. You're the princess of me, my dad, my brother and Pan." he said, giving her a little shake.

Bra buried her face in Goten's shirt. The sound of the living room door opening made Goten and Bra turn to see Vegeta. Bra got off Goten's lap and ran over to her father, hugging his legs.

"I'm sorry Freiza bullied you."

Vegeta raised an eyebrow and looked at Goten. "She was asking about Sayians." he quickly explained.

Vegeta stared at him until he felt Kakarott's son had been scared enough. He picked up Bra. "I'm going to tell you the real stories about the Sayians."

Goten stood up. "I guess I will head home now."

"Bye Goten!" Bra shouted, waving at him.

* * *

-8 years old-

"I can't believe this is what we're doing on a Sunday night at our age." Trunks said, looking down as the two sayian girls played.

Goten chuckled at his best friend. "I don't mind. I wasn't really interested in that girl you kept trying to hook me up with. She's a little weird. In fact all your girlfriends friends are kind of weird."

"College girls to much for you to handle?" Trunks smirked. "No. I know the real reason you don't date anyone. You're already at the beckon call of another girl."

"Stop it." Goten said rolling his eyes. Trunks always made that joke, even when he was introducing him to another girl. "He's a good guy but he's already whipped by an 8 year old girl."

The worse thing was it wasn't completely untrue. He was still looking after Bra but she was starting to change. She became a little more manipulative with getting Goten to do what she wanted. Every time he tried to say he couldn't look after her or tell her no, she would either play with his emotions or give him the intense gaze that her father had. It was amazing how much she was her father's daughter.

"You're going to end up married to her when she's old enough." Goten glared at his best friend. Trunks laughed. "What's the matter? Afraid my father would kill you?"

He snorted. "Even if I wasn't, it won't happen."

Trunks raised an eyebrow. "Bra."

She looked up at her brother. "Yes?"

"Are you going to marry Goten when you're older?" Goten's eye's widened.

She grinned. "Yep!"

Goten gave his best friend a sideways glare, which Trunks noticed. "What if Goten doesn't want to?"

Bra's eye's immediately turned to Goten. At first her eyes were serious, which was bad enough but slowly her eye's turned sad.

"You don't think I'm good enough?"

Goten was really in a bind. He was sure that she was trying to manipulate him. He would put money on it. But she looked as convincing as always that he just couldn't deny her when she looked at him with those eyes.

"…. When you're old enough."

Bra's face immediately turned happy and she ran to hug Goten's legs. Manipulated again.

"But that means Bra will be my Aunty! I don't want that!" Pan yelled, crossing her arms.

Trunks leaned into Goten's ear and made a whipping noise.

* * *

-10 years old-

Bra hadn't talked to him all day. Ever since she got home, she'd just been sitting down watching TV. He tried asking what's wrong but she didn't say anything. He just surfed on his phone next to her. If she wanted to tell him, she'd tell him.

His eyes moved from his phone when he heard the TV turn off. Bra was looking right at him.

"You ready to tell me what's wrong?"

"Teach me how to fight?"

Goten dropped his phone. "What's this all about?"

Bra raised her knees to her chest. "Kids were picking on me today because of who my mother is. They said I was an obnoxious spoiled princess."

Goten shifted on the couch. "Did they hurt you?"

Bra nodded. "They took my stuff and shoved me."

"Is that all?" Bra nodded. Goten let out a sigh of relief. "Good."

"What do you mean!" Bra stood up. "They physically touched me! How can you say that?!"

Goten shrunk in his seat. He really didn't use the best choice of words. "I didn't mean that. I'm just glad they didn't hurt you."

Bra turned her head to the side, Goten noticing a slight blush on her cheek. "Anyway, I want to learn how to fight so I can teach them a lesson."

Goten picked up his phone. "No way."

Bra wasn't sure if she heard him right. Goten was really defying her. Well she knew how to get what she wanted. She sat on the couch and put on her sad face.

"Please Goten?"

When Goten turned to look at her, Bra was surprised by how serious he looked. "I'm not going to teach you how to fight so you can beat up people. You should only fight to defend yourself or others. If you just want to fight to beat up people, then ask your dad. He wouldn't have a problem with that."

The colour from Bra's face drained. "There's no way I can ask him. Have you seen the condition my brother is in when he's finished training him? I wouldn't survive."

"Ask Trunks then."

"He'd give me the same answer you're giving me now." Bra put a hand on Goten's knee. "Goten…. Please. I won't go beating people up. I just want to defend myself."

Goten looked at her. She sounded sincere, but he'd been fooled before. "Are you serious about that Bra?"

She gave him a nod.

Goten thought about it for a moment. "Ok." Bra smiled. "But." Goten pointed a finger right at her. "You have to promise me that you won't go beating up people for little to no reason. If I find out you have, I won't be your friend anymore."

Bra's eyes grew. He wasn't serious, was he?

"Do you promise?"

Bra nodded. "I promise!"

Goten put a hand on her head. "Good." She looked up and saw he was smiling.

* * *

-11 years old-

Goten was finding it hard to block Bra's punches. She had great fighting instincts just like her father. A year ago, when he taught her some basic moves to defend herself, Bra decided she wanted to learn more.

Progressively over the past year, Goten had been training her how to fight like a real warrior, how to fly and even how to summon a small ki blast. No one else but Pan knew about it and she promised to keep her mouth shut. Bra would come to his house when she wanted to train so they could go to the mountains unseen. Sometimes they'd bring Pan so Bra could have a more even match.

After blocking a punch aimed right at his face, Goten noticed Bra panting. "Do you want to take a break?"

She shook her head. "There's one more thing I want to show you."

"And what's that?"

Bra floated down to the ground. "I've been working on my own Ki attack. I want to use it on you."

This did sound interesting. He floated a little higher in the air. "Then aim it right at me and show me what you've got!" he yelled down at her.

She smirked. Putting both her hands at her sides she summoned two balls of Ki. She seemed to be charging them up for a while. She looked up and fired both blasts at Goten. They flew at him fast. Goten was barely able to dodge both blast. He wiped the sweat of his brow. That was close.

"Not bad!" He yelled down at Bra. He noticed she was still smirking. That's when Goten sensed something. He turned to his sides and saw both ki blast coming at him. He flew up and they followed his movements. This was an incredible technique. Goten flew to the ground as fast as he could, the blasts not to far behind."

"Ka Me Ha Me Ha!" he fired his most powerful attack at the Ki, causing an explosion. Goten was relieved when he knew they were gone.

"What do you think?" Bra looking very pleased with herself.

Goten frowned. "That was impressive but dangerous. I hope you don't plan to use that on anybody, like Pan."

Bra laughed. "Only on you."

* * *

-12 years old-

Goten and Pan landed on the Balcony of The Briefs house. They went inside and saw Trunks, dressed up like a Samurai. Goten and Trunks were going to take Bra and Pan trick or treating like they do every year. This time though, Bra insisted that the two of them dress up as well.

"Looking good Trunks." Goten said, giving his best friend a thumbs up.

Trunks turned and saw Pan dressed as a pirate. Goten was still in his normal clothes. Bra said she had picked out a costume for him so he'd get changed there. He wondered what he was going to wear. He really hoped it wouldn't be embarrassing.

"I can't wait to see what Bra has planned for you." Trunks said.

The door opened and Bra walked in the room in her cheerleading outfit.

"That's cheating. You're already a cheerleader." Goten joked.

Bra poked her tongue at him. She then handed him a plastic bag. "Go to the bathroom and get changed."

Goten saluted. "Yes, cheer captain."

When he 2was in the bathroom he stared at the bag for a moment. It was the moment of truth. He pulled the costume out and immediately regretted agreeing to this.

* * *

Bra waited patiently. When she heard the door open, she turned and saw Goten. He really did wear the clothes. He wore a Black leotard covering all over his body. On his hands were rubber gloves and on his feet boots. He had Sayian armour on his chest.

"You look great!"

Trunks looked at Goten and started laughing.

Goten grumbled. "Let's just go." He really wanted to get out of here before Vegeta saw him.

Almost as if the Kai's heard him, Vegeta stepped into the living room. When he saw GOten he stopped and stared. Goten was feeling uncomfortable, embarrassed and afraid all at once.

"You don't have the muscles to pull that off." Vegeta walked past him like he was nothing.

Goten blushed and power walked out the room. Bra giggled.

* * *

-14 years old-

Goten groaned and shifted his head. There was a buzzing noise filling the room. It can't be time to wake up yet. He opened his eye's and saw the room was still dark. He then realised that it was his phone. He picked it up. Bra was ringing him. The clock on the phone said it was 2 am. What could she want.

"Hello?" he groaned out.

 _"Heeey sexyyyy boy!"_

That was definitely Bra's voice. "Are you ok?"

 _"Better than eeever. I'm thinking of youuuu."_

She was slurring her words. He had a suspension, but he needed to make sure.

"Bra are you out with friend?"

 _"Yes, my guy and girl friend. But don't worry. I'm not interested in the guys or the girls. You're the only one for me. You're the one for meeeeee. You're the one for me."_

She was definitely drunk. Goten didn't like Bra's friends outside of their circle. If Vegeta and Bulma found out, she'd be in big trouble.

"Where are you?"

 _"West City."_

Goten groaned. "Where in West city?"

 _"Why? Are you going to tell mum? How could you betray me? I thought you loved me."_

How much did she have? He knew what he had to say to get her to tell him where she is. "I want to join you…. Babe." Goten heard some giggling in the background. He prayed she didn't have this on speaker phone.

 _"I'm outside of the world class bar. Near the Mr. Satan exhibit."_

"Got it, I'll be there soon. Don't leave until I get there." Goten hung up the phone. He got changed and flew out the window.

* * *

Goten could hear Bra singing from the sky. He landed in front of the bar and saw Bra with her back to a wall standing with two of her best friends from her school. Bra noticed Goten and came stumbling towards him. She threw her arms around him.

Goten wrapped his arms around her. "You're coming with me."

A slay smile appeared on her lips. "You don't beat around, do you?" Suddenly, she thrusted her lips around his. Goten was so stunned he didn't move. He was about to push her off, but her head collapsed on his shoulder. She passed out.

He heard her two friend laughing at her. "She's such a light weigh."

Goten picked her up bridal style. "You two stay away from Bra."

"What's it to you? You're not her boyfriend yet."

Goten didn't answer. He took off to the sky with Bra in his arms. He decided that he'd take her to his house. When it was early, he'd wake her up and get her back to Capsule Corp.

He knew why Bra kissed him. He knew she had had a crush on him for a long time. Goten was hoping she'd get over it by now. She was too young for him and even if she weren't, Trunks was his best friend. Not to mention if Vegeta found out.

He looked down at her sleeping form in his arms. She did look cute for her age though.

* * *

The alarm went off. Goten stood up from the chair he'd been sleeping on and turn it off. He then shook Bra awake. She opened her eyes with a groan.

"What are you doing in my room?"

"You're in my room."

She bolted up right. "What!" her hands when to her head and she laid back down.

"Easy, you were drinking last night. I didn't want you to get in trouble, so I brought you here."

Bra slowly got out of the bed. She then remembered what she did. Her face started to turn red. She felt like she wanted to die. She kissed Goten. Was this going to affect their relationship?

"Goten about what I did…. Well…."

Goten found it cute how she was embarrassed. "Just promise me one thing."

"Anything." She just wanted to put this night behind herself.

"Don't hang out with those girls again. They're not your friends." Goten saw her face didn't change. "Please Bra. I don't want to see you get hurt."

Bra found her blushing even more. Goten was always trying to look out for her. He was to perfect. Why couldn't he be closer to her age.

"Ok."

The smile that appeared on Goten's face made her heart skip a beat. "Let's fly you home before your parents find out. But first we'll stop by a diner and get you some greasy food." Bra looked grossed out by the thought. "It will help."

Bra hopped he was right, otherwise she'd be ruining her diet.

* * *

-15 years old-

"I'm just going to tell him Pan."

The girl in the bandana looked at her friend. "What do you really expect to happen between you two?" Bra let out a giggle as she thought about what she wanted to happen between her and Goten. Pan groaned. She didn't want to know what the half Sayian was thinking. "Trunks is his best friend. Do you really think he's going to risk that to go out with a girl over a decade younger then him?"

Bra sat up from the bed. "I already told Trunks what I was going to do."

Pan was a little surprised at that. "What did he say."

"He said, 'he's a good guy and you have my blessing. But what will dad say?'." She did her best to sound like her brother.

Pan sat there waiting for her to say something more. "Well?"

"Well what?"

"What would your dad say?"

Bra waved her hand. "I know how to convince him. Besides." Bra looked up at the roof. "Goten and I are meant to be."

Pan smirked. "And what if he doesn't see it the same way?"

"I'll make him see it."

Pan raised an eyebrow. "That doesn't sound creepy at all. You sound like a male rival in a Young Adult novel."

Bra rolled her eyes. "You know what I meant. I'm not going to expect him to feel the same way as me right away. I'm going to give him time to accept my feeling. Doesn't mean I won't do what I can to get him to like me. He'll see that I'm a great girl."

"Bra I don't think that's the problem. I just think he thinks of you more of a little sister."

Bra laid back on the bed and turned away from Pan. "I don't know why I even bothered to talk to you about this. All you've done is talk about how it won't happen."

Pan let out a sigh. "Don't you think you should go out with someone your own age?"

Bra got up. "I should go out with who I love." She then offered Pan a hand. "Let's go to the mall."

Pan took Bra's hand and they left the room. When they entered the living room they saw Goten sitting on the couch with Trunks. Pan grinned and elbowed her best friend.

"You might as well get this over with," she whispered.

Bra nodded. She walked into the living room and stood in front of the couch.

Goten looked up at the fellow half sayian. "Hey Bra."

"Could you stand up Goten?"

Goten shifted his gaze to Trunks. He just shrugged. Goten did as he was asked. Bra steeped in front of the warrior.

She took a breath. "Goten…. I…." she looked right into his eye's. "Love you!"

A smile appeared on his face. "I love you too Bra."

She got irritated. "Not like that and you Know it! You're not stupid!" she stepped forward so their faces were inches apart. "I love you romantically."

A frown appeared on Goten's face. After a moment he opened his mouth to say something but Bra put a finger to his lips.

"I know what you're going to say and I'm willing to wait for you to feel the same." She then smirked. "But I'm going to be pulling out all the stops."

Bra gestured for Pan to follow her and they left the room. Goten stood there stunned. He knew what she originally meant but he hoped when he acted oblivious she could back out. He couldn't believe that she still had a crush on him.

He went to sit back on the couch but froze when he saw Vegeta standing in the kitchen door way, glaring at him. Vegeta walked into the room and right past Goten, their shoulders millimetres from touching. When Vegeta left the room, Trunks started laughing.

"He's plotting my demise, isn't he?" Goten asked his best friend.

"Probably."

* * *

-17 years old-

"Goten."

Goten didn't turn around. He just kept working.

"Goten." This time it was said in a sing song voice. He found himself getting slightly red.

"Goten, please look at me. You're going to ruin my confidence if you just ignore me."

Goten sighed. He turned around and saw Bra laying on his bed in nothing but a white T-shirt and red underwear. Bra's crush on Goten hadn't gone away over time. Instead she had become way more bold with her flirting. Every opportunity she got she showed off her body to Goten as an attempt to seduce him.

"Can you go home."

"Not until my dad apologises."

Goten sighed. "Then please put on some pants."

Bra looked up at him and smirked. She got up and slowly walked over to Goten. Sliding her arms around his shoulders, she whispered into his ear, "Am I tempting you."

Goten looked back at his papers. "You're distracting me. I need to get this application done."

Bra pouted. She blew a breath into Goten's ear, making him stiffen. "You're mean. The love of your life has come here needing comfort and all you do is ignore her."

Goten put down his pen. "What are you and Vegeta fighting about this time?"

"I asked him to let me move in with you. He said no."

Goten shook his head. "So you basically run away and come over to my house anyway?"

"He's trying to keep us apart. I won't let that happen." Bra fully embraced him, her breasts pressing against his back. "Be honest Goten, if it wasn't for the fear of my father you'd be tempted to do something, wouldn't you?"

"Obviously." Goten mumbled.

"What was that?" Bra sang into his ear. Her hands travelled down his chest. "So you are fighting back."

Goten grabbed both her hands. "It's hard not to when all you do is try to tempt me." Goten stood up. "Don't you think it's time you got over this crush on me?"

Bra stepped forward and leaned her head on his chest. "It's not a crush. I love you."

Goten grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled her off of him. "No you don't. What you feel is physical attraction. Or maybe you feel some kind of admiration because I looked after you for years and you're confusing that with romantic love."

The Vegeta like glare came over her eyes. "I know the difference. I. Love. You."

Goten rolled his eyes. "And what do you know about me that proves that?"

"I know everything about you."

Goten folded his arms. "Oh really?"

Bra mimicked him by folding her arms. "Your favourite colour is orange."

Goten snorted. "Everybody knows that."

"When you were a kid, you enjoyed catching bugs."

"Not much of a secret. Your brother use to say it was gross."

"Even though you can fly, you enjoy riding on a bike. Your favourite sweet is Pocky. You're currently signing up to university for a computer course so you have a backup plan in case your dojo ever goes under."

Goten raised an eyebrow. "Anything else?"

Bra smirked. "When you were twelve, my brother dared you to get naked in front of Maron. You did but 18 walked in on you and spanked you. You're mother grounded you for two weeks."

Goten flushed. "How do you know that?!"

"Your first and only girlfriend was a girl named Valese. You dated her for a few months before you broke up. You never got to third base with her."

"How can you know th-"

"When you were a kid, your dad was dead. You looked at his photos and thought he was you. You would draw pictures of you and your dad doing stuff."

Goten's mouth was agape. "I never told anyone about those."

"You once went on a date with Maron. You realised you had nothing in common but stayed friends. When you were a kid and Gohan first introduced you to Piccolo, you called him lizard man. You had to fight tooth and nail with your mum when you wanted to move out at 16. She only agreed if you stayed close to the mountains. When you were young, you wanted to stay close to Trunks so much you asked my dad if you could marry him. His reaction was supposedly priceless. Last year you got drunk an-"

"Enough!" Goten yelled, feeling incredibly embarrassed. "How do you know all this?"

"You know why." She wrapped her arms around his neck. "You're my one and only." She leant up and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. She giggled at the look on his face.

Goten burying his face in his hands. "Bra you're a great kid bu-"

"I'm going to go home now." She went to go put on her pants. "I'll give you one more year Goten, then I'm not taking no for an answer anymore." She gave him a wink and left the room.

Goten sat there in silence, not knowing how to react. Never had someone known so much about him. Some of that stuff he'd never told anyone. She'd had to have gone out of her way to find out some of that stuff. But why would she go that far? Does she really love him.

And what about himself. He'd known Bra since she was a baby. He'd never really thought about her that was until this year when she started aggressively flirting with him. She was definitely attractive though there were qualities about her he liked as well. She was kind, smart, strong and independent. Any guy would be lucky to have her. He didn't see why she thought he was deserving of her.

Goten found himself blushing. Trunks was right, he wasn't going to be able to get out of this.

* * *

-18 Years old-

The dinning hall of Capsule Corp was completely full. For her 18th birthday, Bra invited everyone she knew or had know in her life for this party. With all these people here, it seemed impossible for someone to run into the same person more then once, which was what Goten was counting on. He was hoping she'd have other things on her mind at this party, but with how she'd been the last two years, he wasn't going to take any chances. He and Trunks were hanging out by the entrance of the hall, so he could bolt at any time.

"Want to step out for a moment?!" Trunks yelled. Goten nodded and they walked outside the building.

"I can't believe how loud that was." Goten's head was throbbing.

Trunks chuckled. "I must admit, it's louder then any party I've been to."

Goten looked up at the stars. They were nowhere near as beautiful as the ones in the mountains. All the lights made most of them impossible to see.

"You can't avoid her forever." Goten looked over at Trunks who was smirking. "She's an adult now. Be straight up with me Goten, do you have feeling for her, yes or no?"

"Trunks lis-"

"Yes or no?"

"Will you pleast sto-"

"Yes or no?!"

Goten groaned. "Why are you encouraging this?! Do you want your sister to end up with me?"

Trunks placed a hand on Goten's shoulder. "I couldn't think of a better guy for her to be with!" Goten saw the genuine smile on Trunk's face that showed he wasn't lying. He found himself blushing.

"Now, yes or no?" Goten reluctantly nodded. "Good, then no more avoiding her. Let's get back inside." Trunks wrapped her arm around Goten's shoulder and lead him back in the building.

Just as they were about to step iin the hall, the sliding doors opened and Bra was right in front of them. A wide smile grew on her face as she saw Goten.

Trunks removed his arm from Goten and said, "I'll leave you two be." When they were alone, Bra stepped in front of Goten, their faces barely an inch apart. Goten felt his face heat up. She didn't say a thing, she was just looking right into his eye's waiting for him to say something.

Goten let out a breath. "You always get what you want, don't you?"

Bra smiled and moved that inch closer to his lips. Her fingers ran through his hair to deepen the kiss. Goten placed his hands on her hips kissing her back. When she pulled apart, she rested her chin on his shoulder.

"Finally caught you."

Goten chuckled. "You're tenacious."

"So, when are we getting married?"

Goten's jaw dropped. He took a step back. "Aren't we thinking a little to far ahead?"

Bra shrugged. "If we love each other it shouldn't matter."

Goten swallowed a lump in his throat. "I'm sorry Bra, you're going have to wait a while before that."

Bra's eye's looked slightly angry before she huffed. "You're such a coward Goten. Making me wait longer for something we both know is going to happen."

"Things can't always go your wa-"

"Hey boy!"

Goten froze. He knew that cold voice anywhere. His eye's shifted and saw the Prince of Sayians staring at him. Goten straighten up and turned to face him.

"Vegeta, I need to te-"

"Don't ever hurt my daughter, got it?" Goten stood there, his mouth still open. "You understand?" Goten closed his mouth and nodded. "Good." Vegeta walked past Goten without a second thought.

"It looks like dad approves." Goten didn't say anything, he was still in the same spot frozen. Bra giggled at her boyfriend. She lopped her arm around Goten's. "Ready to go back to the party?"

Goten looked down at Bra. He felt a lot calmer after looking at her. He gave a nod and they went back in the dining hall.

The End

* * *

 **Author's Note: Finally got that finished. Now I can focus on getting that Black Lagoon fanfiction requested done . I hope the guy isn't mad at me for taking this long to finish. Gakuto1991, I haven't forgotten about it.**

 **Have a good day.**


End file.
